<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments Like These by SpellCasterLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332587">Moments Like These</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight'>SpellCasterLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NaruIno February 2021, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did they break up? It was in moments like these she couldn't quite remember. [Naruto x Ino]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moments Like These</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.</p><p>Author's Notes: A small wee entry for 'NaruIno February 2021' week =] A drabble for a full fic I already know I will never write xD</p><p>Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Naruto x Ino] isn't your thing turn back now.</p><p>Warnings: Mentions of Past Relationship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ino knocked on the door and entered a moment later when she received verbal permission.</p><p>"Morning Hokage!" The Yamanaka greeted cheerfully after closing the door behind her. "Got a minute?"</p><p>"Ino," Naruto positively beamed at her from behind his small mountain of unsigned paperwork. "Yes of course, for you I do."</p><p>He was always like that when they were dating, before that even, always there to help, would drop everything when you needed him.</p><p>"And Ino please call me by my name yea?" The Uzumaki laughed.</p><p>When they were dating he called her different flower names, some people thought it was tacky and clique but she loved it. Rose, Daisy, Tulip, Lily, Orchid, she loved them all.</p><p>"What can I do for ya?"</p><p>"Just need your signature on one tiny form."</p><p>She set the clipboard and attached form in front of him on his already overflowing desk.</p><p>"What is it?" He asked as he picked up the board.</p><p>"Just a supplies order for the hospital," the medical ninja shrugged. "But with Sakura and Tsunade out of the village you're the only person higher than me that can countersign."</p><p>With that explanation he set it back down flat and reached for his pen and ink pot.</p><p>She blinked. "You're not going to read it?"</p><p>The Hokage gave her one of his blinding playful grins then.</p><p>"I trust you Ino."</p><p>
  <em>"Do you trust me Naruto?" Ino asked as she leant in, her lips not quite brushing his for the first time, what would be their first kiss if she bridged that last gap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I trust you," he replied in a firm, sure of himself whisper as, with his eyes still closed like she had instructed, he pulled her closer by her waist. "I trust you with anything Ino."</em>
</p><p>She shook her head to get the memory out.</p><p>Form signed she tried to collect it but her also tried to offer it and their hands ended up skimming each others.</p><p>That meeting alone made an embarrassed flush appear on his face.</p><p>He was gentle, timid, the first time they were intimate it surprised her, even surprised her more when he was that way the second, third and fourth time as well. Until she realised that was just how Naruto was in bed.</p><p>The mental jutsu user drew back her hand then, the length of her fingers brushing fully against his.</p><p>That was another thing she could never forget how silky his skin was, warm and smooth, cuddling with a naked Naruto after making love always felt she was draped over heated smooth rock; she just couldn't stop her fingers from gliding over its surface.</p><p>When Naruto gave her a serene smile she found her mind asking.</p><p>Why did they break up? It was in moments like these she couldn't quite remember.</p><p>"Bye Naruto," she called back into the room with a wave and a grin.</p><p>"Bye Ino, come back and visit me soon okay?"</p><p>As the Yamanaka shot a smile at the Hokage she promised him she would.</p><p>It wasn't the first time she had returned to those thoughts and it most likely wouldn't be the last.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>